deuster
by Hakuei Ren
Summary: Just words Do not read please...


div id="main" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; line-height: 21px;"  
div id="primary" class="site-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; float: left; position: relative; width: 658px;"  
div id="content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 1.6em 32.890625px; vertical-align: baseline; float: right; width: 460.59375px;"  
h1 class="entry-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #333333; line-height: 1.2em;"Drop and give me 20,000 (words)!/h1  
div class="entry-meta" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.785714em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.69231em; word-spacing: 2px;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10.9999961853027px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #999999; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s ease; transition: all 0.3s ease;" title="8:24 am" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/" rel="bookmark"October 15, 2014/aspan class="byline" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10.9999961853027px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; display: inline;" · by span class="author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10.9999961853027px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a class="url fn n" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10.9999961853027px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #999999; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s ease; transition: all 0.3s ease;" title="View all posts by Thesis Whisperer" href=" /author/ingermewburn/" rel="author"Thesis Whisperer/a/span/span/div  
div class="entry-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Most creativity involves theft./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Take Thesis Bootcamp as just one example. Dr Peta Freestone and Dr Liam Connell from the University of Melbourne, didn't really invent the Thesis Bootcamp, but they diddel style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" steal it/del creatively appropriate it in a rather special way. /em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I watched Melbourne University Thesis Bootcamps at a distance, via social media updates. I noticed they'd drafted in a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" thesis-boot-camp/ "Katherine Firth of the fantastic Research Voodoo blog. /aI started to experience FOMO (fear of missing out) asked Liam to come to ANU and teach me how to do it./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Liam kindly took a weekend out of his time to come to ANU. I'll be honest: I was still a bit skeptical at the start of the weekend. I thought pushing PhD students, who can be emotionally fragile at the end of their degree, to try to write 20,000 words in a weekend was a dangerous idea./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I was wrong./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"The experience was amazing for me as an educator and the students loved it. They told others how great it was. Several people who had been contemplating quitting altogether actually handed in their thesis. FOMO kicked in again and students who missed out the first time around actually lobbied ANU for more. We're now about to run our third /em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"When I started talking about Bootcamps on social media my colleague Dr Lizzie Towl had a FOMO attack and convinced me come to New Zealand this week to help her run a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" media/set/?set=a.824249664261840.1073741826.136762006343946type=1"the first Victoria University in Wellington Thesis Bootcamp/a where around 240,000 words were /em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Lots of people have requested a post about bootcamp, but it is Peta and Liam's (re)invention on the concept and I didn't want to take undue credit. So I relentlessly hassled them until they wrote a post and here it is – I hope you enjoy it span class="wp-smiley wp-emoji wp-emoji-smile" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: bottom; width: 1.35em; overflow: hidden; white-space: nowrap; text-indent: 9999px; min-height: 1.2em; display: inline-block !important; position: relative !important;" title=":-)":-)/span/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"It's 5:10pm on Sunday afternoon, and we're watching 30 late candidature HDR students (mostly PhDs) from across the university. They all sit behind their laptops, typing with an urgency like they're possessed. One of us remembers a George Orwell quote and writes it down on a piece of paper, silently hands it to the other, so as not to distract. We're two minutes into our own Pomodoro break. A nearby student silently mouths the words she's writing. The building could come down and she probably wouldn't style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"'First for the 20k?,'/strong one of us writes back on the same piece of paper as the Orwell quote. We both smile and nod, knowing exactly what's going on. em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"24:59/em, the timer reads. This is Thesis Boot Camp, and we're down to the final leg of the weekend marathon./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Thesis Boot Camp is an intensive writing program. It provides late candidature research students with support and a dedicated environment to help them make maximum progress on their thesis draft. It takes its cue from several 'dissertation boot camps' that have been operating in US institutions for years, from drop-in evening programs to summer-long retreats. But strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"before the Melbourne School of Graduate Research began offering Thesis Boot Camp, a three-day intensive for late-stage thesis-writers had not yet been offered in Australian universities./strong One of us (Peta), who initiated and spearheaded the idea in mid-2012, was a PhD student in the final six months at the time and thus very in tune with what would assist in finishing that difficult first full draft of the thesis. Serendipitously, we both attended a weekend-based creative writing intensive as part of the Melbourne Emerging Writers Festival called 'Down the Rabbit Hole', and from these influences, Thesis Boot Camp (TBC) was born./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Since then, TBC has been a success for MSGR, winning major teaching awards, and enabling hundreds of students to collectively write millions of thesis words. Other Australian universities are now beginning to offer their own iterations for their HDR student cohorts. It's not an accident. We've seen it change lives./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Here are a few reasons why Thesis Boot Camp works./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"The environment and the cohort/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Thesis Boot Camp is a strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"place and space for writing/strong. It's out of the everyday office or lab, away from chatty colleagues and the gaze of supervisors. For some participants, TBC simply provides the much-needed peace away from family, friends and life responsibilities. But it's also a safe space to talk about the journey and its struggles. To admit something's em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"not/emworking./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Why is this important? Most participants are in the final six months of candidature. Many are exhausted and keen for it to all be over. When their scholarship runs out and they've still got 4 chapters left to draft, they'll tryem style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"anything/em to get the thesis done. Enter TBC, where they're immersed in a dedicated environment and encouraged to try a different approach to academic writing./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"This will resonate with anyone who's ever been to a a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /about/"strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Shut Up and Write/strong/a: when you're surrounded by people who write, usually, you will write too. There is a silent accountability (your buddies can see your computer screen), but it's more than that. There's been some great discussion about the strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"public performance of writing/strong and its benefits (compared to writing alone)a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#_edn1" name="_ednref1"[i]/a./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"At TBC, the strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cohort experience/strong has a critical impact on students' sense of purpose, and thus, outcomes. Like most student groups thrown together for a program, they begin as somewhat shy strangers, but this changes as the weekend progresses. In the TBC trenches, peers face down their demons together and celebrate each other's successes. This is a separate post in and of itself, but as facilitators we notice the conversation in the a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" doi/abs/10.1080/07294360.2012.674011#.U_f66hXhMA"'third space'/a conspicuously changes as the program continues. On the Friday night, we hear tentative greetings: 'h-hi, how are you? What part of the university are you from?' By Saturday afternoon they're running into each other in the hall saying 'hey did you get that chapter finished? Hi five!'/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"They've become a squad./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Facing the blank page./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Our TBC comrade, Dr Katherine Firth, has an a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "excellent blog/a where she outlines the four 'phases' of academic writing: thinking, writing, editing, polishing. Many students attempt this full cycle with em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"every single sentence/emthey produce. They think about a sentence, write it out, edit its structure, then polish it until it gleams, agonising over every word. Then they move into the next sentence. In so doing, their progress is incredibly slow—they're lost in what Katherine calls the a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" 2013/03/05/the-perfect-sentence-vortex-and-how-to-escape-it/"'strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"perfect sentence vortex/strong'/a./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"TBC is focused on separating these phases and challenging students to spend a weekend em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"writing/em. Not editing. Not polishing. Not reading, note taking, planning to write, thinking about writing, cleaning their workspace in preparation for writing, or intending to write when conditions are better./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Not doing everything subconsciously possible to avoid actually… writing./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"At TBC, everyone is supported to face the blank page. strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Generative writing /strongis about getting into that 'writing' phase, and strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"staying there/stronguntil the section, chapter, whatever, is complete. Often at TBC, research students tell us that they feel lost in their data, research and ideas. To help participants focus their thoughts, Liam uses various types of a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /techniques/questioning/socratic_ "Socratic questioning/a to get them to tell him what it's about. Naturally, they tend to use a narrative structure to explain their core questions and the answers they've found to those questions. Sometimes just articulating this gets them out of that fog and they rush back to their laptop ready to write it out./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"We work hard during the program to convince students of the utility of the rough first draft. This is the 'zero draft', the draft that's just for you, with no need to show anyone. The aim is strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"absolutely not/strong to come to TBC, write fifteen thousand words, open your email on Monday morning, hit 'Attach', and send it off to your supervisor. But, no matter how rough it may seem at the time, all the editing and fixing and correcting can come later, strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"because you cannot edit a blank page/strong./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Students frequently find this process unpalatable, because they are used to producing good work. The very fact that they are there in the room as late-candidature HDR students means they are excellent students. As such, they can't bring themselves to write a rough em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"anything/em. So, they try to write a great first draft, which is the most difficult, slow, painful way to go about writing a thesis. We convince them to strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"generate the words, then make them great/strong./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Learning by doing/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Greg Dening wrote that 'we never learn the truth by being told it. We need to experience it in some way.'a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#_edn2" name="_ednref2"[ii]/a We've found that enabling research students to have a direct experience of what is possible when it comes to academic writing is empowering./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"It is wholly insufficient to say to students 'you can write your thesis in three months' or 'you can write 10,000 words of your manuscript in a day if you em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"just really apply yourself/em.' Instead, we tell students we want them to be able to write their thesis confidently and with authority, but they first need an experience of doing so, in a supported environment. We encourage them to stop writing like research students—and here we defer to Dr Katherine Firth again—and to start a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" 2013/05/07/generative_writing/"writing like academics/a. We want them to write like their supervisors write: 'bash the bloody thing out, then fix it up later'. At TBC, HDR students have the time, space and support to experience the transition between writing like a student and writing like a professor./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"In summary, we have two clear objectives for each TBC and every group that goes through it./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"The first is that participants achieve the strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"specific/strong goals they set for themselves, ie: the chapter/s they want to draft over the weekend, the outcome they're working toward. The second objective is that they have at their disposal an strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"alternative approach/strong to academic writing that can be applied to whatever project they're working on, from the thesis, to publications, to progress reports, grant applications, and more. That academic writing is not the overwhelmingly long, painful process it is for so many students who get stuck in the strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"perfect sentence vortex/strong./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"We have found that the best way for this approach to stick is for them to experience for themselves how it works over a sustained period of time, alongside a supportive cohort of peers in a 'third space' environment. At the end of the program, ideally the two come together, they've got a sense of how this approach to academic writing works, and they have the results (being the chapters they wanted to write) to prove it./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"More information about Thesis Boot Camp at the University of Melbourne can be found /ema style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . /programs/upskills/thesis_ "em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"here/em/aem style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;". Dr Pete Freestone runs Thesis Bootcamp in the UK, more details on her website a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /thesis-boot-camp%20"here/a. If you are an ANU student, you can find more details about how to be involved in Bootcamp a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . /research/skills-training/get-involved/boom-thesis-boot-camp" /em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#_ednref1" name="_edn1"[i]/a Mewburn, et al, 'Shut Up Write!: Some Surprising Uses of Cafes and Crowds in Doctoral Writing', in Claire Aitchison, Cally Guerin (eds),a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" Writing-Groups-Doctoral-Education-Beyond/dp/0415834740"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Writing Groups for Doctoral Education and Beyond: Innovations in Practice and Theory /em/a(Routledge: London, 2014), pp. 220-2./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#_ednref2" name="_edn2"[ii]/a Greg Dening, em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Performances/em, (University of Chicago Press: Chicago, 1996), pp. 316/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Interested or curious about what Peta and Liam said? There's more to tell (they didn't even mention the lego blocks!). Are you skeptical like I was? Love to hear your thoughts in the comments/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Related posts/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" thesis-boot-camp/"Katherine Firth's summary of TBC resources/a/p  
div id="jp-post-flair" class="sharedaddy sd-like-enabled sd-sharing-enabled" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"  
div class="sharedaddy sd-sharing-enabled" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"  
div class="robots-nocontent sd-block sd-social sd-social-icon-text sd-sharing" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"  
h3 class="sd-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 9pt; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #333333; line-height: 1.2; display: inline-block;"Share this:/h3  
div class="sd-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"  
ul style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 0px 0px 0.7em !important; padding: 0px !important; list-style: none !important;"  
li class="share-twitter" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; display: inline-block; margin: 0px !important;"a id="sharing-twitter-6589" class="share-twitter sd-button share-icon" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #cccccc; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px 5px 5px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 8px 0px 5px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; display: inline-block; border-radius: 3px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314) 0px 1px 0px; text-shadow: none; line-height: 23px; color: #777777 !important; background: #f8f8f8;" title="Click to share on Twitter" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?share=twitternb=1" rel="nofollow"span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Twitterspan class="share-count" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 3px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #ffffff; border-radius: 10px; display: inline-block; text-align: center; line-height: 1; background: #2ea2cc;"108/span/span/a/li  
li class="share-email share-service-visible" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; display: inline-block; margin: 0px !important;"a class="share-email sd-button share-icon" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #cccccc; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px 5px 5px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 8px 0px 5px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; display: inline-block; border-radius: 3px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314) 0px 1px 0px; text-shadow: none; line-height: 23px; color: #777777 !important; background: #f8f8f8;" title="Click to email this to a friend" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?share=emailnb=1" rel="nofollow"span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Email/span/a/li  
li class="share-facebook" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; display: inline-block; margin: 0px !important;"a id="sharing-facebook-6589" class="share-facebook sd-button share-icon" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #cccccc; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px 5px 5px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 8px 0px 5px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; display: inline-block; border-radius: 3px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314) 0px 1px 0px; text-shadow: none; line-height: 23px; color: #777777 !important; background: #f8f8f8;" title="Share on Facebook" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?share=facebooknb=1" rel="nofollow"span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Facebookspan class="share-count" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 3px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #ffffff; border-radius: 10px; display: inline-block; text-align: center; line-height: 1; background: #2ea2cc;"451/span/span/a/li  
li class="share-print" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; display: inline-block; margin: 0px !important;"a class="share-print sd-button share-icon" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #cccccc; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px 5px 5px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 8px 0px 5px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; display: inline-block; border-radius: 3px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314) 0px 1px 0px; text-shadow: none; line-height: 23px; color: #777777 !important; background: #f8f8f8;" title="Click to print" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#print" rel="nofollow"span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Print/span/a/li  
li class="share-linkedin" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; display: inline-block; margin: 0px !important;"a id="sharing-linkedin-6589" class="share-linkedin sd-button share-icon" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #cccccc; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px 5px 5px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 8px 0px 5px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; display: inline-block; border-radius: 3px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314) 0px 1px 0px; text-shadow: none; line-height: 23px; color: #777777 !important; background: #f8f8f8;" title="Click to share on LinkedIn" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?share=linkedinnb=1" rel="nofollow"span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"LinkedInspan class="share-count" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 3px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #ffffff; border-radius: 10px; display: inline-block; text-align: center; line-height: 1; background: #2ea2cc;"7/span/span/a/li  
li class="share-stumbleupon" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; display: inline-block; margin: 0px !important;"a class="share-stumbleupon sd-button share-icon" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #cccccc; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px 5px 5px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 8px 0px 5px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; display: inline-block; border-radius: 3px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314) 0px 1px 0px; text-shadow: none; line-height: 23px; color: #777777 !important; background: #f8f8f8;" title="Click to share on StumbleUpon" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?share=stumbleuponnb=1" rel="nofollow"span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"StumbleUpon/span/a/li  
li class="share-reddit" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; display: inline-block; margin: 0px !important;"a class="share-reddit sd-button share-icon" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #cccccc; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px 5px 5px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 8px 0px 5px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; display: inline-block; border-radius: 3px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314) 0px 1px 0px; text-shadow: none; line-height: 23px; color: #777777 !important; background: #f8f8f8;" title="Click to share on Reddit" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?share=redditnb=1" rel="nofollow"span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Reddit/span/a/li  
li class="share-tumblr" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; display: inline-block; margin: 0px !important;"a class="share-tumblr sd-button share-icon" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #cccccc; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px 5px 5px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 8px 0px 5px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; display: inline-block; border-radius: 3px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314) 0px 1px 0px; text-shadow: none; line-height: 23px; color: #777777 !important; background: #f8f8f8;" title="Click to share on Tumblr" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?share=tumblrnb=1" rel="nofollow"span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Tumblr/span/a/li  
li class="share-google-plus-1" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; display: inline-block; margin: 0px !important;"a id="sharing-google-6589" class="share-google-plus-1 sd-button share-icon" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #cccccc; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px 5px 5px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px 8px 0px 5px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; display: inline-block; border-radius: 3px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314) 0px 1px 0px; text-shadow: none; line-height: 23px; color: #777777 !important; background: #f8f8f8;" title="Click to share on Google+" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?share=google-plus-1nb=1" rel="nofollow"span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Google/span/a/li  
li class="share-end" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; display: inline-block; margin: 0px !important;"/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id="like-post-wrapper-14074170-6589-550dcf77ce878" class="sharedaddy sd-block sd-like jetpack-likes-widget-wrapper jetpack-likes-widget-loaded" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; width: 460.59375px; min-height: 50px; position: relative;" data-src=" likes/#blog_id=14074170obj_id=14074170-6589-550dcf77ce878" data-name="like-post-frame-14074170-6589-550dcf77ce878"iframe class="post-likes-widget jetpack-likes-widget" style="border-width: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; max-width: 100%; display: block; width: 460.59375px; float: none; position: absolute; top: 0px;" src=" likes/#blog_id=14074170obj_id=14074170-6589-550dcf77ce878" name="like-post-frame-14074170-6589-550dcf77ce878" width="100%" height="55px" frameborder="0"/iframe/div  
div id="jp-relatedposts" class="jp-relatedposts" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1em 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 1em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative;"  
h3 class="jp-relatedposts-headline" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 9pt; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #333333; line-height: 1.3em; display: inline-block; float: left;"span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Related/span/h3  
div class="jp-relatedposts-items jp-relatedposts-items-minimal" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: left;"  
p class="jp-relatedposts-post jp-relatedposts-post0" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 20px; float: left; width: 151.984375px; box-sizing: border-box;" data-post-id="6784" data-post-format="false"span class="jp-relatedposts-post-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; display: block; max-width: 90%; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis;"a class="jp-relatedposts-post-a" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; opacity: 1;" title="How to write 10,000 words a day

One of the most popular posts on the Thesis Whisperer is How to write 1000 words a day and not go bat shit crazy. Last year a Twitter follower brought to my attention a post called How I went from writing 2000 words to 10,000 words a day by the…" href=" /2015/01/16/how-to-write-10000-words-a-day/" rel="nofollow" data-origin="6589" data-position="0"How to write 10,000 words a day/a/spanspan class="jp-relatedposts-post-context" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; display: block; max-width: 90%; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; opacity: 0.6;"In "Getting things done"/span/p  
p class="jp-relatedposts-post jp-relatedposts-post1" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 20px; float: left; width: 151.984375px; box-sizing: border-box;" data-post-id="5579" data-post-format="false"span class="jp-relatedposts-post-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; display: block; max-width: 90%; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis;"a class="jp-relatedposts-post-a" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; opacity: 1;" title="Two exercises to help you with your writing life

I love books on writing. I have many, many books on the subject, but I continue to buy more because, well - I simply can't resist them. Just as it's more relaxing to watch people cook and do gardening on the TV, often reading about writing is so much nicer…" href=" /2014/06/04/two-exercises-to-help-you-with-your-writing/" rel="nofollow" data-origin="6589" data-position="1"Two exercises to help you with your writing life/a/spanspan class="jp-relatedposts-post-context" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; display: block; max-width: 90%; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; opacity: 0.6;"In "On Writing"/span/p  
p class="jp-relatedposts-post jp-relatedposts-post2" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 20px; float: left; width: 151.984375px; box-sizing: border-box;" data-post-id="6288" data-post-format="false"span class="jp-relatedposts-post-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; display: block; max-width: 90%; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis;"a class="jp-relatedposts-post-a" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; opacity: 1;" title="It's not just about the thesis...

In a recent lecture at ANU, the esteemed research education expert Dr Margaret Kiley claimed that if we set out to design the Australian PhD from scratch we wouldn't start from here. The PhD assessment (in most cases, a long form thesis), she argued, does not not necessarily develop the…" href=" /2014/07/23/its-not-just-about-the-thesis/" rel="nofollow" data-origin="6589" data-position="2"It's not just about the thesis.../a/spanspan class="jp-relatedposts-post-context" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; display: block; max-width: 90%; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; opacity: 0.6;"In "Your Career"/span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
This entry was posted in a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10.9999961853027px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #999999; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s ease; transition: all 0.3s ease;" href=" /category/getting-things-done/" rel="category tag"Getting things done/a, a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10.9999961853027px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #999999; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s ease; transition: all 0.3s ease;" href=" /category/on-writing/" rel="category tag"On Writing/a and tagged a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10.9999961853027px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #999999; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s ease; transition: all 0.3s ease;" href=" /tag/bootcamp/" rel="tag"bootcamp/a,a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10.9999961853027px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #999999; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s ease; transition: all 0.3s ease;" href=" /tag/productivity/" rel="tag"productivity/a, a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10.9999961853027px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #999999; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s ease; transition: all 0.3s ease;" href=" /tag/trouble/" rel="tag"trouble/a, a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10.9999961853027px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #999999; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s ease; transition: all 0.3s ease;" href=" /tag/writing/" rel="tag"Writing/a. Bookmark the a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 10.9999961853027px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #999999; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s ease; transition: all 0.3s ease;" title="Permalink to Drop and give me 20,000 (words)!" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/" rel="bookmark"permalink/a.  
h1 class="assistive-text" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1.8em; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #333333; line-height: 1.3em; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); position: absolute !important;"Post navigation/h1  
div class="nav-previous" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; float: left; width: 230.296875px;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #888888; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s ease; transition: all 0.3s ease; text-transform: uppercase; word-wrap: break-word;" href=" /2014/10/08/how-to-survive-a-mid-phd-crisis/" rel="prev"span class="meta-nav" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"«/span HOW TO SURVIVE A 'MID PHD CRISIS'/a/div  
div class="nav-next" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; float: right; text-align: right; width: 230.296875px;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #888888; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s ease; transition: all 0.3s ease; text-transform: uppercase; word-wrap: break-word;" href=" /2014/10/22/why-you-should-use-twitter-during-your-phd/" rel="next"WHY YOU SHOULD USE TWITTER DURING YOUR PHD span class="meta-nav" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"»/span/a/div  
div id="comments" class="comments-area" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"  
h2 class="comments-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1.7em; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #333333; line-height: 1.3em;"26 thoughts on "span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 23.7999992370605px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Drop and give me 20,000 (words)!/span"/h2  
ol class="commentlist" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 30px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none;"  
li id="li-comment-180732" class="comment even thread-even depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Jodie/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-180732"October 15, 2014 at 8:37 am/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Oh My God – can someone please create one of these for marking student papers? Pretty please?/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"PS this is purely wishful thinking – I do realise it wouldn't work for marking papers, and I do understand the purpose of the actual thesis boot camp exercise. But still, HOW NICE WOULD THAT BE… clearly I'm in the midst of marking mania… (which is why I'm reading blog posts – obviously)./p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=180732#respond"Reply/a/div  
ul class="children" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 2.8em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"  
li id="li-comment-181353" class="comment byuser comment-author-stitchgnomercy odd alt depth-2 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px 42.140625px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" " rel="external nofollow"stitchgnomercy/a/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-181353"October 16, 2014 at 5:27 am/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I've thought about putting together a grading version of "stitch bitch" that meets regularly….not quite the same thing though span class="wp-smiley wp-emoji wp-emoji-smile" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: bottom; display: inline-block !important; width: 1.35em; overflow: hidden; white-space: nowrap; text-indent: 9999px; min-height: 1.2em; position: relative !important;" title=":-)":-)/span/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=181353#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
li id="li-comment-182006" class="comment byuser comment-author-scientistinmotion even depth-2 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px 42.140625px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" " rel="external nofollow"scientistinmotion/a/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-182006"October 16, 2014 at 10:59 pm/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I would do these at my previous university. A dozen of us grad students and professors would meet at 9am, lock ourselves in the room, and become a unified written exam-marking machine until we finished. Lunch was ordered in. Depending on class and exam size, we'd be done at 1pm at the earliest, 5pm at the latest. It was mentally exhausting after a few hours but being able to chuckle at funny or bad answers with the whole group, and the sense of being in it together, made time fly by!/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=182006#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
/ul  
/li  
li class="post pingback" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Pingback: a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" .it/t/college-success-by-eric-drown/p/4029833116/2014/10/14/drop-and-give-me-20-000-words" rel="external nofollow"Drop and give me 20,000 (words)! | College Succ.../a/p  
/li  
li id="li-comment-180740" class="comment odd alt thread-odd thread-alt depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Shanee/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-180740"October 15, 2014 at 8:53 am/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I am dying to know about the lego blocks? As someone who has been very familiar with the 'perfect sentence vortex' and is slowly transitioning to 'bash the bloody thing out' this process sounds amazing and I hope it can spread to other NZ universities, i. ! Hope to hear more…/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=180740#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
li id="li-comment-180775" class="comment even thread-even depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Alex/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-180775"October 15, 2014 at 10:03 am/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Time for UniSA to jump on this idea I think!/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=180775#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
li id="li-comment-180785" class="comment odd alt thread-odd thread-alt depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Wendy/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-180785"October 15, 2014 at 10:21 am/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Thanks for this post. I can definitely relate! Although I'm only 4 months into my PhD, I know all too well that I am an expert at getting stuck in the 'perfect sentence vortex'. I have been like this for years. A few weeks ago, I had to write my draft detailed research proposal. I began in my usual way – agonising over every word and sentence, and making sure I was meticulously referencing every sentence – and found I was getting nowhere fast. I needed to get this draft written to send to my supervisors before our next meeting, and I was running out of time. I had often heard about the idea of writing a first draft, but have never been able to do it. I figured that I had to give it a try because my usual approach was clearly not working and I have years of writing ahead of me. So, I forced myself to just write off the top of my head, forgetting about referencing, expression, etc – and to my amazement found that in less than an hour I'd written over 500 words explaining the background to my research project. I expected it to be utter rubbish, but when I read over it I found, to my compete surprise, that it wasn't even that bad! It needed some editing and insertion of citations, but otherwise basically made some sense. I think developing confidence in this approach to writing 'true' first drafts is something that will take some time, but even with my first attempt, I already feel a bit more confident. My next writing task is to draft a thematic analysis of interview data collected for a separate project that I'm working on – I have been procrastinating and thinking about how hard this task would be, bacause I was thinking about writing in the old way (i.e., 'perfect sentence vortex'). But after reading your post, it reminded me about my new way of writing 'true' drafts … so, today, that is what I'm going to do! For me, it is about learning to write in a new way. Rather than wait until I'm trying to write up my whole thesis, I thought I'd start this new approach with small writing tasks, to build the habit so I can more confidently and effectively take on the big tasks (i.e., thesis). Happy drafting everyone!/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=180785#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
li id="li-comment-180811" class="comment even thread-even depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Susan/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-180811"October 15, 2014 at 11:09 am/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Hi. I've been following this blog faithfully since I started my PhD three years ago, but this is my first comment. I just wanted to take the opportunity to say how much help and encouragement I've had from reading the blog over all that time, and how much fun /This particular post is most timely. It has inspired me to face the fear and do it anyway. Or at any rate to try! I'm due to submit a full first draft in two months time, and I am so locked into the perfect sentence vortex that my productivity is practically zero. I tell myself just to get on with it and write something… and then I end up reading blogs instead because I can't bring myself to write "just a draft" ,but I'm unable to get my ideas from brain to computer screen in a pure and readable state. For the first time in the whole PhD process I'm beginning to understand why some people pull /Anyway, thanks for the good ideas, and the pep talk. Time to try again. Maybe THIS time it will all come together. In the meantime, some information about the Lego blocks certainly seems called for!/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=180811#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
li id="li-comment-181260" class="comment byuser comment-author-terriwebsterschrandt odd alt thread-odd thread-alt depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" " rel="external nofollow"Terri Webster Schrandt/a/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-181260"October 16, 2014 at 1:38 am/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"What a great idea, thanks for letting us know. I wish I'd had this a few years ago so I wouldn't have waited to finish my thesis at the 11th hour!/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=181260#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
li id="li-comment-182514" class="comment even thread-even depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Barbara/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-182514"October 17, 2014 at 3:27 pm/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"There is a free internet program called NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month,a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" " rel="nofollow" a) where people sign up to try to write 50,000 words of a first draft during the month of November. Last year they asked for a $10 donation to help cover their expenses./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"While most of the participants are novel writers, there is a "rebel" section for people continuing previous work (you're on your honor to only count the words you write in November) or non-novels, or whatever. While the goal of NaNo is to write 50,000 words, nobody is going to hassle you if you write less or more. You could probably even start a thesis writers group on the discussion boards if you wanted to./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Lazette Gifford has written a free introduction called Nano for the New and the Insane; A Guide to Surviving NaNoWriMo. You can download it ata style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" " rel="nofollow" a by *searching* for NaNoWriMo — clicking on the NaNoWriMo won't get you to the book. Skip or adapt the novel writing stuff she talks about and you should have a good idea or what NaNo is about and how to participate in it. (Disclosure: I have no connection with Lazette or Smashwords except that I enjoy her writings. I am trying NaNo this year, but I'm writing regular non-fiction.)/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"At any rate, good luck on your thesis writings./p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=182514#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
li id="li-comment-182570" class="comment odd alt thread-odd thread-alt depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Frances/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-182570"October 17, 2014 at 5:00 pm/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I understand the 'it has to be perfect' trap. I use different font colours to get over this – red is first rough draft, green second, blue third and black my polished version. A piece of writing start out with chunks of red and or green depending on how rough I think the writing is, and then gradually get polished – this has helped me enormously./p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=182570#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
li id="li-comment-182671" class="comment byuser comment-author-ehgradschool even thread-even depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" " rel="external nofollow"Erika H/a/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-182671"October 17, 2014 at 8:14 pm/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I love this idea, and have toyed with setting up something similar at my university. Do you work across disciplines, or have different camps for sciences and arts? And I'm dying to know what the Lego is for- prizes for reaching word milestones?/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=182671#respond"Reply/a/div  
ul class="children" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 2.8em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"  
li id="li-comment-183226" class="comment byuser comment-author-ingermewburn bypostauthor odd alt depth-2 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px 42.140625px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" " rel="external nofollow"Thesis Whisperer/a/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-183226"October 18, 2014 at 1:27 pm/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yes, every 5000 words you get a lego block. They are stress squeezy blocks which stack together. We like having lots of different disciplines in the room, but some have been run with great success in single discipline settings/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=183226#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
/ul  
/li  
li id="li-comment-184648" class="comment even thread-odd thread-alt depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Zoe/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-184648"October 20, 2014 at 6:48 pm/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"What an interesting post! I'm curious though, how important was the 20,000 word target? Did every single student meet it and what would happen if someone didn't? (I ask as someone who seems to have a tendency to write too concisely – sometimes I really struggle to reach a word count target! I wonder if it could be demoralising to come close to the target but not quite get there?)/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=184648#respond"Reply/a/div  
ul class="children" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 2.8em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"  
li id="li-comment-185195" class="comment byuser comment-author-ingermewburn bypostauthor odd alt depth-2 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px 42.140625px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" " rel="external nofollow"Thesis Whisperer/a/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-185195"October 21, 2014 at 2:14 pm/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Everyone who has done it so far has done at least 5000 words, even those who write like you do. There are no punishments for not succeeding, only encouragement, support and incentives./p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=185195#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
/ul  
/li  
li id="li-comment-185713" class="comment byuser comment-author-sarinakilham even thread-even depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" " rel="external nofollow"Sarina Kilham/a/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-185713"October 22, 2014 at 12:37 pm/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Reblogged this on a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" 2014/10/22/drop-and-give-me-20000-words/" rel="nofollow"Qualitative PhD Research/a and commented:br /In case anyone missed this on Thesis Boot Camp…/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=185713#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
li class="post pingback" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Pingback: a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . /researcher-library/2014/10/24/drop-and-give-me-20000-words/" rel="external nofollow"Drop and give me 20,000 (words)! | Researcher Library Blog/a/p  
/li  
li class="post pingback" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Pingback: a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . /2014/10/catch-up-27th-october-2014/" rel="external nofollow"Catch Up, 27th October 2014 | Nathan Ryder/a/p  
/li  
li class="post pingback" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Pingback: a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" 2014/11/17/bootcamp/" rel="external nofollow"bootcamp | C's Get Degrees/a/p  
/li  
li class="post pingback" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Pingback: a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" 2014/11/21/writing-in-the-company-of-others-shut-up-and-write-acwrimo-boot-camps-writing-retreats-and-other-fun-activities/" rel="external nofollow"Writing in the company of others; 'Shut up and write!', AcWriMo, boot camps, writing retreats and other fun activities. | Doctoral Writing SIG/a/p  
/li  
li id="li-comment-215727" class="comment byuser comment-author-katherinefirth odd alt thread-odd thread-alt depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" " rel="external nofollow"Katherine Firth/a/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-215727"December 7, 2014 at 12:29 pm/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Reblogged this on a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" 2014/12/07/drop-and-give-me-20000-words/" rel="nofollow"Research Degree Voodoo/a and commented:br /Sometimes I talk about Thesis Boot Camp, and you might wonder what I mean. Here are my team-mates, Peta Freestone and Liam Connell talking about it on The Thesis Whisperer Blog./p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=215727#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
li id="li-comment-215924" class="comment byuser comment-author-1kathleenhart even thread-even depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . /" rel="external nofollow"PoshPedlar/a/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-215924"December 7, 2014 at 8:48 pm/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"If only I'd had access to this many moons ago! The torture! Thanks for sharing will pass this on to my daughter, I know it will be valuable advice for her…/p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=215924#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
li class="post pingback" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Pingback: a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/12/19/tis-the-season-to-eat-lollies-and-enter-competitions/" rel="external nofollow"'Tis the season to eat lollies (and enter competitions) | The Thesis Whisperer/a/p  
/li  
li class="post pingback" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Pingback: a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2015/01/16/how-to-write-10000-words-a-day/" rel="external nofollow"How to write 10,000 words a day | The Thesis Whisperer/a/p  
/li  
li class="post pingback" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Pingback: a class="url" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" 2015/02/03/time-management-from-mongrels-smash-it/" rel="external nofollow"Time management from Mongrels: Smash it! | Mongrel PhD/a/p  
/li  
li id="li-comment-240575" class="comment odd alt thread-odd thread-alt depth-1 highlander-comment" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1.6em 0px 25px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; list-style: none;"  
div class="comment-author vcard" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 10px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"cite class="fn" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"berita liputan6/cite span class="says" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"says:/span/div  
div class="comment-meta commentmetadata" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 2px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.7em;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.1999998092651px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/#comment-240575"February 11, 2015 at 6:58 pm/a/div  
div class="comment-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.85em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.9em; clear: left;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Informasi kabar a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11.8999996185303px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /tag/ahok" rel="index,follow"ahok terkini/a dari /p  
/div  
div class="reply" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.2em;"a class="comment-reply-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/15/6589/?replytocom=240575#respond"Reply/a/div  
/li  
/ol  
div id="respond" class="comment-respond js" style="border: none; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 15px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; clear: both; float: none; width: auto; overflow: hidden; background: none;"  
h3 id="reply-title" class="comment-reply-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1.4em; font-weight: normal; margin: 15px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #333333; line-height: 1.3em;"Leave a Replysmall style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14.6999998092651px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; float: right;"/small/h3  
form id="commentform" class="comment-form" style="border: none; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.8em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; width: auto !important; background: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314);" action=" " method="post"  
div class="comment-form-field comment-textarea" style="border: none; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; overflow: visible; -webkit-margin-before: 0px !important; -webkit-margin-after: 0px !important;"  
div id="comment-form-comment" style="border: 1px solid rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.117647) 1px 1px 2px inset; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.117647) 1px 1px 2px inset; transition-duration: 0.3s; -webkit-transition-duration: 0.3s; padding: 10px 10px 5px !important; line-height: 18px !important; background: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.85098);"textarea class="autosizejs " style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; margin: 0px; vertical-align: top; border: 0px; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; width: 438.59375px; -webkit-transition: none; transition: none; outline: none; display: block; -webkit-appearance: none; text-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.45098) 0px 1px 0px; box-shadow: none; float: none; position: absolute; top: -999px; left: 0px; right: auto; bottom: auto; box-sizing: content-box; letter-spacing: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; min-height: 0px !important; height: 0px !important; -webkit-box-shadow: none !important; background: transparent !important;" tabindex="-1"/textareatextarea id="comment" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.5; margin: 0px; vertical-align: top; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; width: 438.59375px; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; outline: none; display: block; min-height: 60px; -webkit-appearance: none; text-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.45098) 0px 1px 0px; height: 125px; box-shadow: none; float: none; resize: none; border: none !important; -webkit-box-shadow: none !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Enter your comment here..." name="comment"/textarea/div  
/div  
/form/div  
div style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div id="tertiary" class="widget-area" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; float: left; width: 164.5px;"  
div style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; overflow: hidden;" /div  
h1 class="widget-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.3em; letter-spacing: 1px; text-transform: uppercase; word-spacing: 2px;"TOPICS/h1  
ul style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: circle;"  
li class="cat-item cat-item-3328" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="We read books on doing a PhD so you don't have to" href=" /category/book-reviews/"Book Reviews/a/li  
li class="cat-item cat-item-7689" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Advice on boosting productivity and staying sane" href=" /category/getting-things-done/"Getting things done/a/li  
li class="cat-item cat-item-962" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Stuff that wont fit anywhere" href=" /category/miscellany/"Miscellany/a/li  
li class="cat-item cat-item-14356" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Some stuff that might help " href=" /category/on-writing/"On Writing/a/li  
li class="cat-item cat-item-31896" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="We tend to think that doing a PhD is all about writing - it's not" href=" /category/presenting/"Presenting/a/li  
li class="cat-item cat-item-39081693" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Oh dear - these are hard. Hold on tight." href=" /category/you-and-your-supervisor/"You and your supervisor/a/li  
li class="cat-item cat-item-3559614" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /category/your-career/"Your Career/a/li  
/ul  
h1 class="widget-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.3em; letter-spacing: 1px; text-transform: uppercase; word-spacing: 2px;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /thesiswhisperer" THESISWHISPERER ON TWITTER/a/h1  
ul class="tweets" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: circle;"  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em; word-wrap: break-word;"About to run a short writing productivity workshop at the London School of Fashiona style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" presentation/d/1x7zXG4fx5u1NEJstM9SOyNY0m8_GisVD5WXUqs_Z7ic/edit?usp=sharing" presentation/d…/a a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /search?q=%23phdchat"#phdchat/a a class="timesince" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /thesiswhisperer/statuses/578929967884546049"1 day ago/a/li  
/ul  
iframe id="twitter-widget-0" class="twitter-follow-button twitter-follow-button" style="border-width: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; max-width: 100%; width: 167px; height: 20px;" title="Twitter Follow Button" src=" widgets/follow_button. .html#_=1426968444737size=m" frameborder="0" scrolling="no" data-twttr-rendered="true"/iframe  
h1 class="widget-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.3em; letter-spacing: 1px; text-transform: uppercase; word-spacing: 2px;"LEARN WITH THE WHISPERER/h1  
ul class="xoxo blogroll" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: circle;"  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" presentation/d/1Zk_kgnDcONKysGtIDrxxHvKUlilSCAIaGC_Y10lQx7I/edit?usp=sharing"5 classic research presentation mistakes/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" presentation/d/1NH1jQZRONigTw-fD17KfkQIxs7sgKuEwzIZrhevRkSk/edit?usp=sharing"5 newbie researcher mistakes (and how to avoid them)/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" presentation/d/1x7zXG4fx5u1NEJstM9SOyNY0m8_GisVD5WXUqs_Z7ic/edit?usp=sharing"5 time boxing techniques for busy researchers/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" site/twblacklinemasters/"Downloadable worksheets/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" file/d/0B7pRkeECxjY3RTJBd1NYdkttM1E/edit?usp=sharing"How I use Scrivener/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" AnitraNottingham/information-design-14163362"How to make a more beautiful thesis/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /yms9arr_ubt8/how-to-plagiarise-by-mistake/"How to plagiarise by mistake/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" presentation/d/1piQXkxH5DDSbQMzetIp0DW51YxcH4pWCMmhJHfG9H9E/edit#slide= 2264957_00"How to Tweet like a pro/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" presentation/d/1rKvDNTq8V0tMEVTVRyXTtO1pZFzarH27Fhet5GmQUwg/edit#slide=id.g14b61fae_1_68"How to win the 3 minute thesis/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" presentation/d/1vS45zFhNotDvRHzIsGI5Ed8eTJg2LyhT6o4ekPPlb28/edit#slide=id.p"Speedy note taking/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" file/d/0B7pRkeECxjY3N0g5RkV4OFdEa1E/edit?usp=sharing"Taking your writing from good to great/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" presentation/d/1Pjr2FVeaeSES_KSrjMc2nqcTm61MVxkC5ukIlDxmwQQ/edit#slide=id.p"Treating the Zombie thesis/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" presentation/d/1uD55ko74OFTOAKBMMNVHn6l-S7RZvsCP84kHqfvA9sw/edit#slide=id.p"Use the internet to turbo-charge your research life/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" presentation/d/136o8KVZmIcOIFMtTDgiDbl6cSG24lWkZz0Kv53Ab-Jg/edit?usp=drive_web#slide=id.g60dcde6_0_77"What do examiners really want?/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" ingermewburn/write-that-journal-article-in-7-days-12742195"Write that journal article in 7 days/a/li  
/ul  
h1 class="widget-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.3em; letter-spacing: 1px; text-transform: uppercase; word-spacing: 2px;"LOOK AT.../h1  
ul class="xoxo blogroll" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: circle;"  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /buy-the-thesis-whisperer-ebooks/"Ebooks/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "INSIGNIA: a research project/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Understanding academia through food" href=" "Refreshments will be provided/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" groups/903591/research-education-library/papers/"Research Education Bibliography/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" maps/ms?ptab=2msid=205614989299811132381.0004ac6c429b7fc687f91"The Thesis Whisperer Guide to writer friendly cafes/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" site/thesiswhisperernewsletters/home"Thesis Whisperer monthly newsletter/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Visit us on facebook" href=" . #!/pages/The-Thesis-Whisperer/136762006343946?v=wallref=sgm" rel="me"Thesis Whisperer on Facebook/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" u/0/b/100175001030723599627/100175001030723599627/about"Thesis Whisperer on G+/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /thesiswhisperer/"Thesis whisperer on Pinterest/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /thesiswhisperer"Thesiswhisperer on Storify/a/li  
/ul  
h1 class="widget-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.3em; letter-spacing: 1px; text-transform: uppercase; word-spacing: 2px;"MORE LIKE US/h1  
ul class="xoxo blogroll" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: circle;"  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" ".The Research Whisperer/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /academipad/"Academipad/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Alternative PhD/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Cap and Gown/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "College Ready Writing/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Doctoral Writing SIG/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Dr Hariri/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /thesis-boot-camp"Dr Peta Freestone/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "ECR smarts/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" wp/"Edges, Exponentials Education/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Excellent blog on academic writing" href=" "Explorations in style/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" about/mission-statement/"Grad Hacker/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /blog/?p=989#. "Grad Student Way/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /"Hope Jahren sure can write (she can!)/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" about"It's ok to be smart/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /"James Hayton, PhD/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Matthew Mitchell/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /"Mind the Gap/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Mind the PhD (a job listing site)/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "My Graduate School/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /blog/"Nerd with a hat/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" .au/blog/"Open Access support group blog/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Patter/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /"PhD 2 published/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . "PhD comics/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /"PhD in progress podcasts/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . /researchexchange/"PhD life/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /blogs/profhacker/"Prof Hacker/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /blognetwork/researchcentered/"Research centered/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Research Degree Voodoo/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /"Researchology/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Sell your soul/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Sharmanedit/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /blog/"Study Hacks/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Teaching Tom Tom/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "Tenured Radical/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "The (Research) Supervisor's Friend/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "The Bureau of Better English/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /section/Home/5"The Chronicle of Higher Education/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . /higher-education-network"The Guardian Blogs/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "The Literature Review HQ/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . /"The Networked Researcher/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . "The rest of the iceberg (insider's guide to the world of academic publishing)/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "The smart girl's guide to getting a PhD (abroad)/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" "The Stylish Academic/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" .edu/gradmatters/"Tufts University Grad Blog/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . "What's up Doc?/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /"When a scientist presents/a/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
div id="secondary" class="widget-area" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 1.6em 47px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: right; float: right; width: 235px;"  
div class="textwidget" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"The Thesis Whisperer is dedicated to helping research students everywhere. It is edited by a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /other-writing-by-inger/"Dr Inger Mewburn/a, director of research training at a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" . /"The Australian National University./a/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"The Thesis Whisperer has contributors from around the world. Read our a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /about/"about /apage if you are interested in writing for us. New to our blog? Check out our a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" Tame-Thesis-Whisperer-Books-ebook/dp/B009GPRSP0/ref=cm_cr_pr_product_top"ebook/a/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"We are a not for profit site; all proceeds are used to cover running costs. If you like what we do you can a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /buy-the-thesis-whisperer-ebooks/"support our work/a./p  
/div  
h1 class="widget-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.3em; letter-spacing: 1px; text-transform: uppercase; word-spacing: 2px;"label style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" for="subscribe-field"WHISPER TO ME.../label/h1  
form id="subscribe-blog" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" accept-charset="utf-8" action=" " method="post"  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Enter your email address to get all our posts by email./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Join 43,740 other followers/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"input id="subscribe-field" style="color: #aaaaaa; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 0.85em; margin: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; border: 1px solid rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314); padding-right: 2px; padding-left: 2px; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; outline: none; display: block; width: 223.25px; background: #f7f7f7;" name="email" type="text" value="" /p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"input style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 1.4rem; margin: 0px; vertical-align: middle; border: 1px solid #c7d5d9; border-radius: 3px; box-shadow: none; cursor: pointer; -webkit-appearance: button; padding: 6px 12px; text-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039) 0px 1px 0px; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; background: #dee9eb;" type="submit" value="Sign me up!" /p  
/form  
h1 class="widget-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.3em; letter-spacing: 1px; text-transform: uppercase; word-spacing: 2px;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" pages/The-Thesis-Whisperer/136762006343946"LIKE US ON FACEBOOK/a/h1  
iframe style="border-style: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; max-width: 100%; overflow: hidden; width: 200px; height: 110px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" src=" . ?href=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpages%2FThe-Thesis-Whisperer%2F136762006343946force_wall=false" frameborder="0" scrolling="no"/iframe  
h1 class="widget-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.3em; letter-spacing: 1px; text-transform: uppercase; word-spacing: 2px;"LOOKING FOR SOMETHING?/h1  
form id="searchform" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1em; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" action=" /" method="get"label class="assistive-text" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.5em; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; display: inline-block; line-height: 1.8em; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); position: absolute !important;" for="s"Search/labelinput id="s" class="field" style="color: #aaaaaa; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 1em; margin: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; border: 1px solid rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0784314); padding: 8px 14.09375px; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out; outline: none; display: block; width: 202.09375px; background: #f7f7f7;" name="s" type="text" /form  
h1 class="widget-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.3em; letter-spacing: 1px; text-transform: uppercase; word-spacing: 2px;"RECENT POSTS/h1  
ul style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: circle;"  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2015/03/18/four-more-reasons-people-quit-the-ph-d/"Four More Reasons People Quit the Ph.D./a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2015/03/11/book-review-writing-for-peer-reviewed-journals/"Book review: Writing for peer reviewed journals/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2015/03/04/my-thesis-is-a-cupcake-not-a-dragon/"My thesis is a cupcake, not a dragon/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2015/02/25/thesis-prison/"Thesis Prison/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2015/02/18/the-post-phd-blues/"The Post PhD Blues/a/li  
/ul  
h1 class="widget-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.3em; letter-spacing: 1px; text-transform: uppercase; word-spacing: 2px;"ARCHIVES/h1  
ul style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: circle;"  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2015/03/"March 2015/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2015/02/"February 2015/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2015/01/"January 2015/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/12/"December 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/11/"November 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/10/"October 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/09/"September 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/08/"August 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/07/"July 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/06/"June 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/05/"May 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/04/"April 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/03/"March 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/02/"February 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2014/01/"January 2014/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/12/"December 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/11/"November 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/10/"October 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/09/"September 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/08/"August 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/07/"July 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/06/"June 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/05/"May 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/04/"April 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/03/"March 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/02/"February 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2013/01/"January 2013/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/12/"December 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/11/"November 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/10/"October 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/09/"September 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/08/"August 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/07/"July 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/06/"June 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/05/"May 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/04/"April 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/03/"March 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/02/"February 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2012/01/"January 2012/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/12/"December 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/11/"November 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/10/"October 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/09/"September 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/08/"August 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/07/"July 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/06/"June 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/05/"May 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/04/"April 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/03/"March 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/02/"February 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2011/01/"January 2011/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2010/12/"December 2010/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2010/11/"November 2010/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2010/10/"October 2010/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2010/09/"September 2010/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2010/08/"August 2010/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2010/07/"July 2010/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 2.1em;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #555555; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" href=" /2010/06/"June 2010/a/li  
/ul  
h1 class="widget-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 15px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; color: #bbbbbb; line-height: 1.3em; letter-spacing: 1px; text-transform: uppercase; word-spacing: 2px;"WHAT ARE WE WHISPERING ABOUT?/h1  
div style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; overflow: hidden;"a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Book Reviews (18)" href=" /category/book-reviews/"Book Reviews/a a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 33px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Getting things done (124)" href=" /category/getting-things-done/"Getting things done/aa style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 25.6698112487793px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Miscellany (87)" href=" /category/miscellany/"Miscellany/a a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 23.6886787414551px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="On Writing (77)" href=" /category/on-writing/"On Writing/a a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12.5943393707275px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Presenting (21)" href=" /category/presenting/"Presenting/a a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 17.7452831268311px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="You and your supervisor (47)" href=" /category/you-and-your-supervisor/"You and your supervisor/a a style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 17.1509437561035px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 1px; outline: 0px; padding: 1px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #bb2530; -webkit-transition: all 0.18s ease-out; transition: all 0.18s ease-out;" title="Your Career (44)" href=" /category/your-career/"Your Career/a/div  
/div  
/div  
div id="footer-sidebar" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 1.6em 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; width: 940px; color: #444444; line-height: 21px;" /div 


End file.
